After It All
by what-is-a-social-life
Summary: Missing moments from Glee in 100 words.
1. Hudson (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

A Quick Post-Finale Moment

They've been here before. The hospital room, the screaming. There's something different about this time. Maybe it's because they're both prepared for it this time, so it's not as terrifying as it had been when they were sixteen.

Or maybe it's this time, they know without a doubt that their child is coming home with them, that they won't have to share them with anyone else.

"What's his name?" their daughter asks as she cradles her new brother for the first time.

"Hudson," Quinn murmurs, pulling the cloth-like white hospital blanket out of his little red face, "Hudson William Puckerman."


	2. Accolades

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has checked out this story. It makes me so immensely happy; I went into the kitchen and was like GUYS GUESS WHAT?!**

 **So, if anybody has looked at my profile (Don't; it's awful), I mentioned that all of my multi-chapter stories are prewritten. Well, that's somewhat of a lie. I have fifteen chapter of this written, and whenever inspiration strikes, I'll write some more. For now, though, have another drabble:**

Accolades

Sam made a wall in the choir room of alumni with their awards and nominations. Pictures of grinning faces and Oscar statues, Grammy gramophones, Tonys, even some Emmys. Some photos were taken by their kids and out of focus; others were perfect, obviously taken by professionals.

Some might've thought he was jealous of his successful friends, his family. But that wasn't why he did it.

He did it because it was an inspiration. They had all come through this very room, when they were just a bunch of teenagers with acne and problems who faced opposition.

And won big time.


	3. The Marriage Bed (Samcedes)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

The Marriage Bed

She is terrified of an inanimate object. Mercedes Jones, international superstar, Grammy winner, is terrified of something that cannot hurt her. (Emotionally, anyways.)

He must see her eyes drift over it hesitantly, and he carefully cups her face in his hands.

"We don't have to right away."

That night, she carefully pulls out the lingerie that Quinn and Santana had helped her pick out. In a burst of courage, she puts it on, and stands in front of him in it, not trying to be seductive in the slightest, just being Mercedes.

He is gentle, and right: It's pretty great.


	4. Failure (Brittana)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: This one is basically all-dialogue. Most aren't, but this was the only way I could think of to portray this scene.**

Where In The World Were Brittany and Santana During The Tonys?

"Jesse? It's Santana."

"Hi. You still coming tonight?"

"I don't think we'll be able to, sorry. Tell Berry that we'll be watching here, though."

"Are you two alright?"

Jesse St. James worrying about her well-being was still mind-boggling to Santana.

"Uh, Lord Tubbington died. Brit's shaken up."

"Tell her Rache and I send our condolences."

"Yeah. Gotta go. Bye."

Santana returned to her wife's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"IVF doesn't always work. You know that." Brit nodded.

"I wanted this."

"We both did. But aren't you glad we didn't tell anyone we were doing it, though?"

"Very."


	5. Surrogate

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

Surrogate

It started with Kurt and Blaine, and it eventually reached Quinn.

Who mentioned it to Shelby while visiting Beth.

Shelby came by after dropping Beth off with Puck and Quinn to talk with her.

She had no idea Rachel had already done it, made obvious by the small bump hanging off of Rachel's waist.

Shelby sat Rachel down, but Rachel had already said that she knew what she was doing. All four of them did, she had added, giving her husband a shy smile.

That's when Shelby knew that Rachel wasn't making her mistake over again.

She was correcting it.


	6. Isn't She Lovely (Klaine)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: A somewhat follow-up to yesterday's drabble…**

The Klaine Baby

They'd almost missed the call, because no one ever expects a phone call at 2 AM. Blaine had answered groggily on the last ring, but he was awake in seconds when Jesse's voice carried over the phone.

The four of them fought with the doctors about letting both fathers and Jesse in for an hour before finally pulling out the big guns: A promise for a private joint-concert for the doctors from Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez-Pierce.

It wasn't until 3:28 PM on July 1, 2020 that Tracy Rachel Anderson-Hummel became the most loved baby in the whole world.


	7. Happy Ending (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

St. Berry Proposal

It's grander than it was when she was eighteen, when she was lost and had no idea what would become of her life.

The most striking difference is the man.

She runs away crying.

He finds her only five minutes after she'd found a secluded spot to sob. He tells her he knows that she wanted this to be Finn's place; that it should've been Finn she said, "I do," too. But he wants to make her happy for the rest of her life, he says as he touches where her tattoo is, if she'll say yes.

And she does.


	8. Career Day

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea. This is for the Guest who asked for more Quick, even though it's a little more Beth-centric than Quick:**

Beth Corcoran and Career Day

"Hi guys!" Puck called as he, Quinn, and Shelby walked up to the front of Beth's classroom. "I'm Beth's dad, and these are her moms."

"Beth has two moms _and_ a dad?"

"Yeah, I do!" Beth said angrily, "And they're way better than your parents! My dad's in the Air Force, and Mommy runs a Broadway daycare, and Mama is an actress! And Rachel Berry is my sister!"

No one believed her, and Puck and Quinn weren't surprised when she got into a fight and was sent to the principal's office.

"Your daughter," Quinn had laughed.

Puck was not amused.


	9. The Big 5-0

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

The Big 5-0

"So!" Sam said with a flourish as he wrote a big fifty on the whiteboard, "What is today?"

"Um, Thursday?" The group laughed.

"Not what I was looking for."

"Your fifteeth birthday?" one of the girls guessed. Someone else snorted.

"You flatter me. But no. Today, ladies and gentlemen, today is the day the New Directions officially formed. Today is the day they gathered together and first performed _Don't Stop Believing._ Fifty years ago today, this very school became a possibility."

The current New Directions were in awe.

And the original five had to admit: They rocked _Don't Stop Believing_.


	10. Judge (Samcedes)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

The Missing Samcedes Ending

She had been shocked when the offer first came, but she couldn't turn it out down. She'd been one of those kids, and she would make an _excellent_ judge.

They'd tried to pull her out when they made it to Nationals, citing that she'd be biased towards them.

They would've won even if she wasn't there. They were _fantastic_. She had recognized Sam's signature body roll from one of the kids and had almost burst out laughing.

She caught up with Sam afterwards. She'd meant to congratulate him, not kiss him in front of his team.

The rest is history.


	11. Vow Renewal (Brittana)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

Vow Renewal

Brit had been acting nervous all night. Santana had finally called her on it.

She sure as hell hadn't been expecting Brittany to pass over an engagement ring.

"We've been married for years. And it's legal in Ohio, so I thought we could get married again. Back in Lima. Even if it's just at the courthouse… I just want to show everyone there that they could never bring us down."

Santana shut her up with a kiss.

A year later, they stood in front of all their friends and family and promised themselves to each other for another twenty years.


	12. Wheels

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

Wheels

Artie and Quinn were the first two to be nominated for an Oscar, and at the same awards, no less. Quinn had a lot of tough competition, but it was almost guaranteed that Artie would win.

Artie knew he would not be able to accept the award himself.

There was no ramp up to the stage.

So imagine his surprise when Quinn and Willow Smith were presenting the award for best short film, when the trophy girl walked down _to him, with a microphone._

The very next awards show had a wheelchair ramp despite having no handicapped nominees or presenters.


	13. Finn (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

Finn

It's a boy. They're having a boy.

Jesse doesn't actually know what he's supposed to do with a boy. He'd had two older sisters, the oldest who had practically breathed theater, and it had spread to him, so he wasn't raised like a traditional boy was.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Quinn asks as Puck helps her sink back down onto the couch.

"No," Rachel replies.

"Finn," Jesse blurts. Rachel stares at him with a slight smile.

"Really?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Finn," she agrees after a minute, "Finn St. Berry. I really, really like it. A lot."


	14. Daily Routine (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

Daily Routine

You could tell a lot about the soldier by their routines.

Puckerman's ritual was always strange and had everyone watching out of the corner of their eye.

He would pull out a photo album, one that he was constantly adding to whenever Quinn sent him pictures of toothless Hudson or award-winning Beth or smiling Lucy. He would hum a song that was popular once upon a time as he did so, and sometimes it looked like he was dancing to it.

And every morning, he attached a pin that looked like a treble clef to the inside of his fatigues.


	15. I Lived

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

I Lived

Literally everyone shows up at Breadstix afterwards. Almost every available table there is pushed together to accommodate them.

"Marley sends her love from the set."

"Okay, so where was Rory?"

"Some family issue popped up."

"And Myron?"

"On tour with _Mamma Mia_. I believe he's in California right now."

"So, who's the next to have a baby?"

"I believe it's Brittany and Santana's turn."

"No, Spencer and Alistair."

"Not yet."

"Then if we're next, who's sperm? Someone here or a bank or what?"

They talk and laugh well into the night. It is the best night in a long time.


	16. Robin Sylvester

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I have nineteen chapters prewritten, fifteen of which have been published, so once all of those are up, I'll get around to any requests you guys have. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about the newbies, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating them in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 16!**

Robin Sylvester

Sue is appalled when she finds the application in her daughter's backpack.

Then she smiles.

Robin is shy when asked. Sue tells her they can go home to Ohio, if she wants. Sue wasn't elected to President (It's been two years and she is still waiting on a recount), and politics is starting to bore her, anyways.

Robin asks if they could, and if Aunt Becky could come, too. Sue promises.

Robin is accepted. She stays on the JV show choir squad all four years, but she loves it.

"Thank you," Sue tells Will at Robin's graduation party.

"Of course."


	17. Honeymoon (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I have nineteen chapters prewritten, sixteen of which have been published, so once all of those are up, I'll get around to any requests you guys have. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 17!**

Why Quick Missed The Tonys

"You don't feel bad for missing the party at Rachel and Jesse's apartment?"

"Quinn, it's our honeymoon. We should be allowed to do as we please."

"Everyone's going to be there."

"Quinn," Puck groaned, planting a quick peck on her lips, "I'm being deployed in two weeks for a month and a half, and the day I get back you start filming that movie with Artie for three months. We'll watch the awards together at the hotel, okay? We didn't know she would be nominated when we made plans to get married the week before the Tonys, alright?"

"Alright, fine."


	18. Gravestones

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday! I had a busy day. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I have nineteen chapters prewritten, seventeen of which have been published, so once all of those are up, I'll get around to any requests you guys have.**

 **(** **LaurelleCullen** **, I've already written one of yours, and** **umbrella0326** **, I took your want for Karofsky as a request since I didn't have anything about him yet; I hope that's alright!)**

 **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 18!**

Gravestones

It was a big crowd. It should've been.

He was loved by so many.

Emma was easy to find, even though her hair was a silvery-blue now.

She was passing out pamphlets. It would've been laughable to onlookers, but everyone important enough to be there, dressed in black and quietly humming a funeral march version of _Don't Stop Believing_ under their breath, understood.

They were side by side, almost like a family plot. The boy who didn't have a father until he found glee.

And the man who didn't have glee until he found a new direction for his life.


	19. Legacy

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. This is my last prewritten chapter (That's not a request), so I'll get around to any requests you guys have after this. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 19!**

Legacy

Will is visiting friends in New York the night before his son's audition. He doesn't know that Daniel had begged Uncle Sam to tell Aunt Mercedes to get Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse to distract him the week of November 18.

After the girls are asleep, he cautiously makes his way to his parents' room.

"Mom?" he calls. Emma looks up from her book. "Do you think I'll get in?"

"I'd be shocked if you didn't," she reassures the thirteen year old in front of her.

He's the most shocked of all when his life-changing letter comes, and he's in.


	20. Love Story (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 20!**

Love Story

 **LaurelleCullen** wanted to see some more St. Berry. I hope this will suffice, and your Beth-Shelby request will come up soon!

Jesse got _the question_ first.

"Daddy, how did you and Mommy fall in love?" Madison asks as Jesse puts her to bed.

"He encouraged me to follow my dreams," Rachel's voice interrupts from the doorway.

"That's sweet," Madison murmurs in her half-awake and half-asleep state. Jesse kisses her head, turns the light off, and turns to his wife.

"She'll get the whole story when she's older."

"I know. Nice save, by the way."

"I'm an actress. I think on my feet. Now, c'mon. Chloe will probably wake up screaming any minute now, and I want to start Artie's new movie."


	21. Karofsky

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 21!**

Karofsky

 **umbrella0326 mentioned wanting to see what happened to Karofsky, (I hope it's okay I took that as a request!) and the second I read it, this popped into my head:**

As Kurt flipped through the channels in his desperate attempt to find something age appropriate for Tracy, he happened to pass a news station that was airing an interview with right guard David Karofsky, currently one of the only few openly gay NFL players.

The interview was about his upcoming wedding to his boyfriend of three years, whom he had met during training.

"Hey, look what we got in the mail," Blaine said as he walked in, handing Kurt a save-the-date card for the aforementioned wedding, along with a note asking Kurt to be one of Dave's ushers.

Kurt grinned.


	22. Family

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know. I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 22!**

* * *

 **LaurelleCullen** wanted to see how Shelby and Beth are doing. I hope this will suffice!

* * *

On days she spends with the Puckermans, Beth sometimes wishes that Puck and Quinn never gave her up, that she was a part of their after-dinner musical events every night, not just some, and that Quinn had practiced gymnastics with her on their trampoline out back every day after school.

But there are other days, like when she and Shelby are talking and laughing on the subway together as Shelby heads to the theater for a day of auditions or rehearsals and Beth to school and then cheerleading or glee, that she is oh-so-very glad Shelby is her mom, too.


	23. You Just Got Zized

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews.** **I only have one more prewritten drabble left after this one!** **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 23!**

wanted to see some Lauren Zizes. I thought about it for a little while, looked the character up on tumblr for some inspiration, and came up with this. I hope it's okay!

Lauren was never quite sure where her life was heading. She'd been a toddler in a tiara. As a freshman, she'd been president of the A/V Club, a wrestler, and was borderline goth. Sophomore year had brought her to the New Directions and had her dating Puck, as well as wanting to be famous. Junior year had been back to wrestling, and senior year was the same.

She did wind up being famous. Just, not quite the way she expected.

"That concludes today's self-defense class," she tells the girls-only class in front of her. "ZIZES!"

"YOU JUST GOT ZIZED!"


	24. Take Two (Klaine)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 24!**

* * *

Take Two

 **LuvLyfe and** wanted to see some more Klaine. I hope this will suffice!

* * *

After getting Tracy to bed, Kurt and Blaine cuddle together to watch the new movie Quinn was in. Blaine is drawing patterns aimlessly on his husband's chest when Kurt says, "Have you thought about having another baby?"

Blaine's finger freezes on Kurt's chest for only a moment before it starts to move again.

"A little."

"Tracy would make a good big sister."

"I was thinking that, too," Blaine says slowly, hesitantly. "Who would we use, though? Rachel's already pregnant with her and Jesse's twins."

"Wanna start making some calls?" Kurt says slowly, hesitantly.

"New Directions members?"

"Already made a list."


	25. Cheer

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 25!**

* * *

Shelby remembers the day that Beth had asked to become a cheerleader easily.

Shelby had had auditions all day, so Puck and Quinn had offered to watch Beth. The two had stopped Quinn's dorm to get something. Beth had found Quinn's McKinley yearbooks and seen all the cheerleaders and had wanted to do it.

And now, thirteen years later, Shelby's glad she did, and not just for the full ride to college or letting Beth have another link to Quinn. Beth loves it almost as much as glee, as evidenced by her huge smile as she flips through the air.


	26. Weekly Schedules (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble! (Though I do have an unwritten request that I will get done soon.)** **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 26!** **gleeklexx wanted to know more about Quick as a married couple with kids. I hope this will suffice!**

* * *

"I've got an audition at three on Monday, so I'll need you to pick up the kids."

"Okay. Beth's Father-Daughter dance is Friday night, and Shelby says to pick her up at six."

"I'll take the kids, then."

"When's Lucy's dentist appointment again?"

"Wednesday at nine, and she'll want you to get her lunch afterwards, and since I've got that interview you'll have to take her and do carpool. Speaking of lunch, can you do the grocery run this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"You'll need to do carpool tomorrow, too."

"Why?"

"Because you just got back from the Middle East, idiot."


	27. High School Reunion (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **(Though I do have a request that needs to be written.) I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 27!**

* * *

Jesse is really looking forward to his ten-year high school reunion.

He and Rachel arrive ten minutes prior to the time listed on the invitation Almost immediately, they are cornered by Giselle.

"Hey, Jesse. What've you been up to?"

"I won a Tony for my performance in _How To Succeed In Business_ , I got married, my wife, Rachel Berry, Tony Award nominee despite being pregnant during show season, and she is the surrogate for her two best friends, so the kid's not mine. But I hear you're a teacher and that your husband cheated on you. That's good, too. Bye."

* * *

 **A/N: Giselle is the Vocal Adrenaline co-leader from Season 1. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	28. Sugar and Spice

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **(Though I do have a request that needs to be written.) I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **, to answer your question from the last chapter: I haven't. I am, however, working on a one-shot starting between 3x08 and 3x09 that would explain how Quinn, Puck, Shelby, and Beth get to the relationship they have in these drabbles, and could maybe include a few of their drabbles in some way.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 28, featuring 's Sugar Motta request!**

* * *

Sugar turns out to be really great at giving advice. She is brutally honest, and that turns out to be popular with a lot of people.

She starts off as a bartender while she pursues an acting career. Eventually she decides to screw it and decides to try and get a job at a teen magazine giving relationship advice, even if she has a string of relationships, from casual to serious. She's a self-proclaimed tone-deaf Taylor Swift.

They all love her anyways, and her appearance as a therapist in some teen summer blockbuster is as celebrated as everyone's first roles.


	29. Many Happy Returns

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **(Though I do have a request that needs to be written.) I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 29!**

* * *

The rehearsal dinner is the first time that Dave's seen Kurt or Blaine in years. It makes him feel almost self-conscious that he asked Kurt to be an usher, but he has his reasons.

Kurt comes up to him during a lull in the reception the next day, and asks why, after all of their complicated, messy history.

"Because I wouldn't have gotten to today without you."

Kurt gives him a look, then glances back to Blaine, who is playing with their daughter and a few other kids in the back.

"I wouldn't have gotten to today without you, either."


	30. The Calm-Tina-Down Squad

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **(Though I do have a request that needs to be written.) I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 30!**

 **This is for the guest who asked for Mike and Tina. I wasn't sure if you wanted it romantic or not, and because of that, I went with this, using the Artie-Tina endgame.**

* * *

Tina has a freakout before the ceremony. Blaine and Sam do their best to calm her down, but she slips by them.

Only to run into Mike outside.

"Eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds. They held up longer than I expected."

"You're part of the calm-Tina-down squad?"

"Please. I _created_ the calm-Tina-down squad."

"How'd you know that I would try and bolt?"

"We dated for a little over two years. So. You love Artie. I think that's all that really matters."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

She walks down the aisle with her father and rides back up it in Artie's wheelchair.


	31. Burt

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also: If there's any characters/ships you guys want to see/see more of, let me know in the reviews, especially since** **this is my last prewritten drabble!** **I haven't seen all of Season 6 yet, so I don't know a ton about what goes on during that season, but when I get around to it, I will try and start incorporating those characters/plots in as well.**

 **I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Also, since I start school this week, I've put my new updating schedule for this fic (And my others) on my profile.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 31!**

* * *

Burt retires from politics after two terms, and then the tire shop at the ripe age of seventy. But just because he stopped being involved in politics or cars doesn't mean he wasn't involved.

He was always the first person the Evanses and the Schuesters called when something was up with their cars. He wore his pin that Blaine had given him all those years ago every time he wore a suit. And for a few years, he even officiated same-sex marriages across Lima.

He gets his old people sex with Carole, his grandchildren, his son's wedding, and dies smiling.


	32. Bragging Rights

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **So, in case you guys haven't seen it on my profile, this story will be updated at least once a month until further notice now that I'm back ain school. But I do not plan to stop this story any time soon, so don't worry, there will be at least one update every month, I promise!**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 32!**

* * *

32\. Bragging Rights

 **This is totally inspired by the Marvel Dubsmash War and I don't even care.**

* * *

Mercedes is involved with a lot of charities, and one day, she becomes inspired and decides to start a little challenge.

 _This is for my #NewDirectionsAlums. Calling you out…_

 _Email/text/call for more._

The result is videos cluttering YouTube and social media of the New Directions showing off in various ways for charity (And bragging rights), ranging from performances, to Sugar mixing as many drinks as she can in two minutes, to Lauren fighting against some of the best wrestlers of the time. It turns into an annual event, with a new hoard of talent joining in every year.


	33. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend (Quick

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **LittleMissBrit:** **Season 4 newbies, yes. S6 newbies, not for a while, since I haven't seen all the episodes yet.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 33!**

* * *

Puck's proposal is completely and utterly spontaneous, but he absolutely loves how the scene plays out.

Shelby starts auditioning for shows again after he and Quinn move to Manhattan. She happens to get into a show that performs Halloween night, so Quinn and Puck take Beth trick-or-treating.

Beth is dressed up like a cheerleader and she falls and scratches her knee. As Quinn takes care of her, Puck blurts out, "Marry me."

He doesn't have a ring, so Beth gives him a Ring-Pop from her bag.

It may not be a diamond, but it looks damn good on her finger.


	34. Midnight Conversations (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Without (much) further ado, Chapter 34!**

* * *

 **I've been writing so much Quick lately it's not even funny. I've already got I think 5 Quick chapters in this, I'm slowly but surely working on a Quicketh + Shelby fanfic that serves as a prequel to this, I started a new Quick story that will be up some time next year, and now this chapter. Also, I updated before the end of the month! Whoo! There will still be another update on November 30, though.**

* * *

"Do you want to have kids? Together?" Puck asked late one night, when they were both supposed to be asleep but neither was. She gave him a strange look, and he hoped it wasn't because he was asking before they were even engaged.

"Of course, but I know you had your vasectomy before junior year-"

"That doesn't-"

"I know there's a lot of options, Puck, so don't bring that up. So I guess the real question is do you want to have kids together, or _do you want to have kids together?_ "

They start looking into things the next day.


	35. Like Mother Like Daughter

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 35!**

* * *

Rachel gets a phone call on their way back from walking everyone to the subway station heading towards the airport, and it's, surprisingly, Shelby.

"Hi," she says lamely.

"I read the review in the _Times._ I was going to come last night but Beth was sick."

"You were going to-"

"I'm going to try and get a ticket for another night. I want to see it so bad. _You_ , that is."

"Really?"

"Maybe we could do something on Monday? Quinn and Puck said they were coming into the city so they could watch her while we-"

"Yeah. I'll be there."


	36. In Sickness & In Health (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **So I know it isn't the last day of the month, but I've cranked out like four of these in the past few days and couldn't wait much longer to post at least one of them. This will be updated again on** **December 31** **at the latest, but could possibly be updated again before then.**

 **Without (much) further ado, Chapter 36!**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Puck asks as Quinn straightens his uniform. "They'll understand-"

"Puck, you have to go for the both of us," she replies, glancing behind her. Judy had been in a car accident, and has a cast that runs up her entire left leg. She is being discharged that day- Brittany and Santana's wedding day- and Quinn had said she would stay with her. "Have fun. Dance with as many moms are you want."

"You know me so well." He deadpans, and kisses to her cheek before calling, "Love you!" as he leaves.


	37. Movember

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: This is inspired by a picture my friend sent me of her with Matthew Morrison after a performance of** _ **Finding Neverland**_ **, in which he has a beard, as well as events my middle school did.**

 **Also, I guess the counts as fulfilling the same prompt from that inspired "Burt" (Chapter 31), just focusing on Will (Ish) instead of Burt.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Without (much) further ado, Chapter 37!**

* * *

It was Burt who had encouraged Will to do an event for Movember, since the tire shop was doing it as well to raise money for prostate cancer awareness. He decided that the teacher with the most money donated would have to wear their mustache for an extra week. While the male teachers were not overly enthusiastic about it, (And their significant others even less so), they all agreed to do it regardless.

Sam won because he was not in a position to threaten the students with homework and tests to vote for the other teachers. (And everyone loves him.)


	38. Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: LittleMissBrit asked a while ago if we would ever see the Season 4/6 newbies. Hopefully I'll do more of these, especially once I finally start Season 6 in earnest, but for now, the first S4 newbie: Ryder Lynn.**

 **Without (much) further ado, Chapter 38!**

* * *

After being forced out of McKinley, Ryder attended a high school without an arts program. His football game improved and he wound up joining a band some of the football guys started that he played in for a long time.

And he wasn't shy about using his resources as a member of New Directions. Marley and Jake were his best friends, after all, and with the two of them having contacts in the entertainment industry, he bribed them at every chance he got with gift advice, pet sitting, candy, anything, and he wasn't ashamed to bribe Kitty and Unique, either.


	39. Leap Day

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Happy Leap Day!**

* * *

"Alright, spit out your gum and silence your cellphones; class is starting. As I'm sure you're aware, it's leap day next week," Sam announces, writing 'leap' up on the board in Mr. Schue-style letters and feeling very much like a teacher. "So. The lovely Mrs. Evans likes to say that anything can happen when you take a leap. You're all in high school, so it's the perfect time to take a leap and see what happens. Your assignment is to find a song that describes a leap you took in your life, or one that you would like to take."


	40. Tattoos (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

When Quinn gets her first big paycheck, she gets her Ryan Seacrest tattoo removed. Puck tells her she doesn't have to, because he loves her no matter what, but Quinn is resolute.

It's not the last.

After Hudson is born, Quinn goes to the tattoo parlor and returns with two new tattoos. Beth's name adorns her ribcage- a way to keep Beth close even when she's with Shelby, she says- and Hudson's name below her left wrist. Lucy goes on the right wrist when she's born.

It stops her from ever having topless scenes on camera, but Puck's not complaining.


	41. Butterfly Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

He glances at the girl next to him: twinkling eyes, huge smile, rosy cheeks. He hadn't seen the dress before now, but it sure is stunning on her.

"You ready, Beth?" he asks.

"Bring it on, Dad," she replies.

The doors open and she clings to his arm. Her groom is speechless, the maid of honor holds her half-sister's vows in her hands, and her half-brother looks close to tears.

Quinn and Shelby are sobbing in the front row, and when asked, "Who gives this woman?" Puck, although internally crying himself, doesn't hesitate to say, "Her mothers and I do."


	42. The Best Of Both Worlds

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **If you have any requests, do not hesitate to let me know!**

 **So, let's check in on Marley!**

 **Just pretend that the timelines/canon actually work for this one, okay?**

* * *

Originally, Marley hadn't planned on acting.

Someone saw her perform in a college production and had asked her to audition for their pilot. She was hesitant at first, but what did she have to lose?

She wound up being cast as the lead.

She wound up being cast as _freaking Supergirl._

There were actresses who were also singers, she knew, but, usually, one career was more successful than the other.

But she managed to get a record deal, and the first time she heard her song on the radio, she was heading to the Emmys, so she was pretty proud.


	43. Super

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also, if anyone has any requests, let me know!**

 **This is also a Marley-Rose-Is-In-Supergirl one. So, again, just pretend that the timelines/canon actually work for this one, okay?**

* * *

When she first heard she'd be crossing over with _The Flash_ , she'd been worried. She didn't hate Sebastian Smythe, but she still wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Blaine, who she knows watches _The Flash_ solely because he's a superhero nerd and not because of Sebastian, is the only one who's excited.

"Sebastian," she says cordially when they first run into each other.

"I don't actually remember your name. Mary?"

"Marley. I was in New Directions?"

"Oh yeah."

He winds up being tolerable. They even follow each other on social media afterwards.

It's strange, but, in a good way.


	44. Pancakes (Quicketh)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Happy back to school fellow Americans! I hope you all have good years with as little anxiety as possible!**

* * *

"Beth!" Puck yells up the stairs. He scoops the last pancake out of the pan and sets it on the plate, bringing both of them to the table.

"She'll be down in a second," Quinn says, kissing him. "Calm down."

"This is the first year we've had her on the first day of school, it's a big deal, and I just want everything-"

"To be perfect? It shows," she laughs. Beth bursts into the room, grinning widely. "It's our little third grader!"

"Pancakes!"

At school, she gives them a hug and promises to call from Shelby's tonight.

It was perfect.


	45. Show Week

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea!**

 **I'm so sorry I forgot the September update!**

 **This is inspired by my own experiences last week, though my teachers weren't as kind as Tina.**

 **Without (much) further ado, Chapter 45!**

* * *

Mackenzie is falling asleep at her desk. John had entered the classroom and launched into a breathless monologue where he explained that he hadn't gotten home until 11:30 last night and hadn't done the homework. Lilly hadn't even put on make up that morning, highlighting the bags under her eyes.

Show week.

Tina knew how hellish show week was- no sleep and absolutely forget about homework.

She slams her laptop shut in the middle of her lecture, making Mackenzie shoot up.

"Free period. Go to the library or stay in here for silence."

Lilly cries because she's so grateful.


	46. Chrismukkah (Shelby-Quicketh)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I'm so sorry I forgot the November update! Have some Shelby-Quicketh holiday stuff!**

* * *

Every December 1, without fail, Beth gets an advent calendar in the mail from Judy that she hangs up above her desk. She takes her menorah out that afternoon and sets it right beneath it.

She always spends one night of Hanukkah with Quinn, Puck, Hudson, and Lucy. She spends Christmas Eve day with them, and goes to a service that night and sits with them and Shelby, who takes her home. She spends Christmas morning with her then goes back to them after brunch for dinner and more presents.

She decided long ago that Chrismukkah is the best holiday.


	47. New Year's Rockin' Eve

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Here's to an amazing 2017!**

* * *

Mercedes is the first one of them to play Times Square on New Year's Eve. Those in the city or within a couple hours driving distance come out and watch live, while everyone else watches from the comfort of their own homes. Children fight to stay up to watch her.

Will almost starts crying by the time she's done. Quinn fights her way to the front of the stage and has no voice the next day from screaming so loud. Sam's face hurts so much from grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Her phone doesn't stop buzzing for two hours after.


	48. It's All Coming Back (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **This is the first in a little St. Berry trilogy. Enjoy!**

* * *

They don't meet again until his opening night, actually. Now that she's 100% serious about getting her degree, college takes up every second of her life that sleep doesn't.

But she's there in the audience and meets him at the stage door with flowers he probably doesn't want. Then he walks her back to her dorm before going to a party in celebration of the night with the cast, and she texts him the next morning about meeting up whenever their schedules align.

They go public when he invites her to the Tonys, with a win on his first nomination.


	49. The Ones Who Love Us (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **So sorry for missing the February update! I will get the end-of-March one, I promise!**

 **This is the second in a little St. Berry trilogy. Enjoy!**

* * *

As he starts to tug at her shirt, she hastily scoots away from him. He pauses and looks at her.

"What's wrong? Rache?"

"I have a tattoo," she finally says. "And I don't want you to be upset by it."

"Rachel," Jesse tells her and then she takes her shirt off.

 _That's why._

"Why would I be mad at you for that? He was the love of your life." He doesn't mean to sound bitter, but he does. She takes his face in her hands and swears, "You are, too."

He pulls her close with no plans to let go.


	50. Decisions (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **This is the third in a little St. Berry trilogy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Audra McDonald was pregnant during _Shuffle Along_!"

"She's Audra McDonald!"

"So? She was tap dancing! I'm not _,_ and my husband is the director and will treat me like glass all nine months."

"Rachel," he sighs, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll make it work. I want to do this."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he says. "Who am I to stop the great Rachel Berry in her quest to do it all?" Rachel laughs, kissing him.

"You're okay with this, though? Giving me up for nine months, maybe more?"

"Yeah," he says, smiling. "Let's give Kurt and Blaine a baby."


	51. Star (St Berry)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I'm so sorry I'm late with this update, but I had a research paper and a history project due Monday, so that's how I spent my Sunday, followed by a lot of assessments this week including APs.**

 **This was inspired by the Tony nominations coming out on I think Tuesday. I'm so excited for this year! Also, this is like a blend of St. Berry and Finchel.**

* * *

"It's too early," Rachel whined, walking downstairs. "I know this is our thing but I'm so pregnant, babe-"

"Rachel," Jesse said, pecking her lips, "You've worked your butt off since August, and everyone knows it. You're going to get it."

She got it. Her phone immediately blew up with congratulatory texts and she couldn't stop crying.

That night, once all the stars were out, she went out on their fire escape and looked up at the sky, at the star.

"Couldn't have gotten here without you," she whispered, smiling as the baby kicked and Jesse wrapped his arms around her.


	52. Long Distance (Samcedes)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **This is a follow up to Chapter 10, "Judge"**

* * *

When they get back together, Mercedes is days away from a European tour, and Sam has exams to proctor. They don't see each other again until he surprises her in London that August.

Her tour ends just as school begins. She spends most of the fall writing in New York while he coaches in Lima. They meet up again for Thanksgiving, spending it with the Schuesters. Mercedes takes a picture of them together and posts it, and the rumors fly. At the Grammys, they go public. Things are tough with all the distance, but eventually, Mercedes moves in for good.


	53. Pride

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I totally meant to post this yesterday and completely forgot; I'm so sorry! I hope everyone in the LGBT+ community had a good Pride Month!**

* * *

Santana gets invited to perform at the New York City Pride Parade. She accepts immediately. She and Brittany have been going to Pride together since getting married, so performing is everything she could have asked for.

Kurt, Blaine, and Unique are easy to spot while she's performing and she thinks she sees others she knows, too. When she gets off, though, someone stops here before she can get to her wife.

"You were great, Santana," Dave Karofsky tells her with a smile.

"Wow," she laughs, hugging him, "Junior year, who would've thought we'd ever wind up here?"

Karofsky just laughs.


	54. Nerves (Brittana)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I haven't said this in a while, but if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!**

* * *

"Look, if it doesn't work again, we can adopt," Santana said, her leg bouncing.

"Right," Brittany replied, "And we can tell Sam when we're back in Lima, but we don't have to make a fuss." Dr. Miller walked in then. Her expression was impossible to read.

"Congratulations, Santana." She and Brittany both teared up. "It looks like two-"

"Two?" Santana asked, tightening her grip on Brittany's hand.

"Yes, two of the eggs took hold. You're having twins."

"Oh my God," Brittany said. " _Two_!" Santana laughed nervously, but Brittany just kissed her again. "We got this, babe." She nodded.

"We do."


	55. Timing (Klaine)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I haven't said this in a while, but if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!**

* * *

With Blaine in between jobs and Kurt's show closing soon, they had thought they would be able to spend time with their daughter, so Rachel could get back to work. A long-forgotten audition of Blaine's comes back to bite them when the guy they'd cast instead drops out at the last minute, so the four of them spend months juggling theater careers with a kid. It takes a while.

When Hepburn comes along, they've got it under control. They plan it. Kurt's not in a show, and Blaine's contract expires just in time. Plus, Tracy is a great big sister.


	56. EGOT

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I haven't said this in a while, but if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!**

 **Inspired by the Emmys.**

* * *

Rachel's the first to get a Tony, Artie an Oscar, and Mercedes a Grammy, but an Emmy alludes them all for years. Blaine gets nominated twice for his supporting role on a TV series that gains a cult following after its third season was canceled midway through, Artie once for a miniseries he directed, and Mercedes for original lyrics, but none of them win.

At least, not until Marley wins Lead Actress In A Drama for her first show post-Supergirl, a thriller where she played a crack-addicted spy that Ryder compared to Sherlock Holmes.

New Directions finally got their EGOT.


	57. Normalcy (Quick)

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I write this if I was RIB?**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I think I missed a month to update, so I apologize. Please review; I love reading your thoughts and, as always, prompts are welcome!**

* * *

They live a pretty insane life. A military officer and an actress, juggling three kids and busy schedules all around.

It's why she loves nights like this. They're both home, Beth's babysitting Hudson and Lucy, and they're just a normal married couple sharing a date night at their favorite restaurant.

Well, she gets asked for an autograph three times and one person tries to slyly take a picture of them, but the rest is normal. Puck smiles at her.

"I love you," she says. God, it wouldn't matter whether they were normal or not if he was by her side.


End file.
